


It's The Little Things

by VirdisDrachen



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Alternate Universe - Pianist, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fatherhood, First Dates, M/M, Marriage, Married Life, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8767156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirdisDrachen/pseuds/VirdisDrachen
Summary: Often we overthink things. We tend to forget that sometimes it's all the little details of life that lead up to both our best or worst of moments.Domestic AU, Rating might go up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I just had different scenes in my head of Leon and Cloud forming a household. Scenes that will not really form a plot driven fanfiction, but I have a few ideas that I just wanted to write about. I will post these scenes as I come up with them.

Leon sat in Radiant Gardens University's piano room, enjoying the tranquil solitude the space had to offer. The room was spacious and had large glass windows across the whole left side of the room, allowing the bright warm light of the sun to illuminate every corner and bath it with its warmth.  

The black piano which Leon was currently playing, was situated near the window, giving him the perfect view of the sky and the horizon for whenever he would stop playing to get ideas for his piece. The twenty year old couldn't keep the inspired smile of his face as he gently graced adept fingers over harmonious keys, his head bobbing in time with the beat. Slate eyes shifting between half lidded and closed, body relishing in the warmth of the sun from outside while mind eased in the gentle coolness of the room…

The pianist's moment of peace came to an abrupt end when the door suddenly swung open  almost violently slamming into the wall, but was held just in time by the person who came in and then closed the door behind them almost slamming it.

From the corner of his eye, Leon caught the glimpse of all-too-familiar golden spikes. He stopped playing and turned a surprised gaze towards the newcomer: his close friend, Cloud, whom was year younger than Leon was and was studying to be an engineer. Cloud turned around barely sparing Leon a gaze and stomped into the room, heading in the opposite direction of where Leon was. Cloud had his hands balled into tight fists, the fair skin was pronounced with the red patches and spots that threaded cheeks, neck and the small patch of skin where Cloud's sternum was visible from his sky blue t-shirt. Then teen's nostrils were flaring and turning red with each breath. Cloud stopped at the other end of the room, looking out the window mercilessly chewing his bottom lip and hands rested on lithe hips. Brows were angled and usually bright cerulean eyes narrowed in a dangerous scowl.

 _'Oh boy…I wonder what happened now'_ Leon chuckled to himself while shaking his head helplessly and started to play an entirely different tune.

A very soft and gentle melody to tame the most fiery of tempers. Leon kept the calm smile on his face as he started playing again. He lifted his gaze and saw Cloud let out a silent huff that relaxed tense shoulders and though Cloud still looked angry, his features softened significantly. Leon looked again at the keys he pressed.

Cloud turned towards Leon's direction with his eyes on the polished floor, seemingly wanting to say something. The blonde teen shook his head, turned around again and walked to the right side of the room instead.

Leon felt the corners of his lips twitch slightly upwards in restrained laughter, but he just kept playing the lulling melody. Cloud started pacing from one side to the next, continuously biting and licking his lips, only once grumbling something. Leon kept playing, but spared another quick glance and saw Cloud stop, mock something or some _one,_ then continued his frustrated pacing. Leon _almost_ let out a snort. Almost. He was the only person that found Cloud somewhat amusing when his blood  was boiling.

Leon shifted the tune into a more flowing and quick melody, but still one made to relax…

When Cloud got tired of pacing, he looked at the ceiling for a bit while holding his bangs back. Leon noted that his features were much more relaxed and didn't look as if he were about to murder someone…not as much at least.

Still Leon played…his eyes closed and he gently swayed with the music.

Cloud let out a very deep, very long sigh ducking his head and letting go of his bangs. A few seconds after, Cloud sauntered over to Leon's side and stood watching the brunette in silence. Leon felt the presence and opened one eye: Cloud's murderous scowl was reduced to almost a pout, his eyes were directed at the floor and the red patches on his skin were starting to look more pink as they faded.

Leon closed his eye again and he continues to play, shifting yet again to another song, this time, it was one of Cloud's favorites. The intermission between the songs was barely noticeable with his experienced and talented fingers. Leon scooted a bit on the piano bench. After a few moments of staring, Cloud slumped on the space beside Leon with his head hung down and his hands hanging loose between his legs.

"So…Ready to talk about it?" Leon asked

"Stupid Zack and his stupid antics…" he grumbled in response, barely caressing one of the black keys of the piano, just not to disrupt Leon's playing.

"Ah. I assumed it was one of your 'brother' issues"

"I just don't like fighting with him, Leon. But sometimes he just makes it impossible NOT to." Cloud angrily flicked a rigid arm to emphasize his exasperation.

Leon hummed, encouraging him to continue, never missing a beat on the dulcet melody to tame the flaming blonde.

"He just sometimes doesn't listen! He's always 'playing the hero'. He takes way too many burdens on his shoulders 'til he burns himself up!"

"Did he forget to attend to one of your presentations again?" Leon spoke as he continued to play even as he turned to look at Cloud with an understanding look.

It was a wild guess, but his eyes widened just a bit when he saw Cloud bend his head a bit crossing his arms with the beginnings of a pout. Cloud remained silent for a bit. Leon had hit the mark.

"…..Ye…" came the expected, sheepish response from the younger adult.

"But you are also worried for his well-being" It wasn't a question, it was spoken as a fact.

Cloud's lips turned down at the corners making his eyebrows crinkle in frustration  as he drummed his fingers on his upper arm. That's when Leon stopped playing, lowering his hands to his knees while keeping his gaze fixed on Cloud.

After a short moment of silence, Leon sighed as he turned toward the piano again.

"Cloud. Listen, I know what you're thinking. I'm sure Zack didn't mean to miss out again and it does not mean that he's not proud of you. The guy practically makes sure everyone knows that you are his 'lil' bro'."

"I know that Leon. Though it bugs me that he broke his promise _again_ , it's not what really got me into a dispute with him _again…_ He's burning himself up too much and always 'playing the hero' gets him into a heap of trouble"

"Hm. Sadly sometimes we just have to let people learn the outcome of their decisions on their own Cloud. The best we can do is advice them, nothing more."

"Yea, but…" Cloud couldn't think of any argument as he looked at the piano keys out of the corner of his eye.

He thought about his words for a moment and back on his dispute with Zack…Maybe he was a bit more upset at Zack for missing his presentation that he had originally thought. Raised together as brothers, Cloud always looked up to Zack and wanted to make the older proud of him. But Zack had the tendency to always be helping everyone at once, biting of more than he could chew…

Cloud huffed with his eyes still on the black and white keys. Leon let out a huff of his own, his, through an affectionate smile. He always had liked Cloud's aptness and was always endeared by the way the younger man was soft-hearted towards the people that were important to him.

Cloud really hated fighting with any of his friends or family, and Leon hated seeing Cloud so distraught. It really played away at the chords in Leon's heart. Though Leon could offer little advice to Cloud. Not because he lacked it, because the two brothers in question always sorted their problems out and were very forgiving of each other. So, Leon settled for the simple or 'clichéd' words that would always make Cloud's expression soften and feel at ease… and Cloud needed nothing else.

"Zack maybe a bit of  an airhead sometimes, but he cares. Just as I'm sure that you two will be talking again in no time flat"

Like Leon predicted, Cloud eased. Cloud completely faced the black instrument positioning his hands as if he were going to play it. As some times before, Cloud wondered how did Leon manage to so effortlessly put him at ease. Everything from: his tone of voice used appropriately in each different situation, knowing exactly what to say and when to say it, and even how he played that piano….Leon's music was something Cloud always enjoyed at least once a day, especially whenever he was feeling down or cranky.

But never on any of those occasions did he question it….until now.

"…..Why do you know me so well…" it was a rhetorical mumble to which Leon shrugged while absently fiddling with the keys.

"I don't know…I just do…" he lied. His feelings for Cloud were the culprit.

Cloud looked at him with a searching, very subtle frown. Leon felt the pair of eyes on him and he looked back to his blonde friend through soft, half lidded eyes and lips in a straight line

"You're lying…" Cloud sated in a low tone, bearing the same expression.

Leon's pupil's flickered as they searched the face in front of them, Cloud's did the same. Leon had been holding  his feelings towards Cloud for far too long. The hardest part was at first admitting said feelings to himself. Leon hadn't really considered himself gay in the past yet somehow Cloud had been able to win his affections.

Ever since they met in high school, they had developed a close friendship. They seemed to perfectly understand each other, always there, offering advice and support to each other. Trust between them had developed fairly easy. Even when they fought, they would have each other's backs. And the more time he spent with the blonde, the closer he felt. The second thing Leon had to do was to make sure that it wasn't just some simple infatuation that could lead to some trouble and damage their friendship.

As time kept passing he noticed that his feelings got only stronger and deeper than what he had initially thought. Leon's heart started to beat hard against his chest as the room around him suddenly felt too small…Cloud was so close. Those parted lips looked so tempting…he's been wanting to kiss Cloud for so long…Leon's chest swelled with excitement and curiosity. Slowly, Leon leaned forward allowing time for Cloud to react. The latter however remained still as he saw what the other was attempting to do. Cloud's insides fluttered finding himself ensnared by anticipation and he closed his eyes, heat spread through his cheeks and earlobes.

Leon placed a kiss on the corner of Cloud's lips, lingering there for a bit before he parted remaining an inch away from Cloud's face. All, to first test Cloud. The older of the two looked at the other's closed eyes and slightly parted lips, relishing in the warm breath that escaped from them in excited but small pants.

With the apparent positive response, Leon moved in again, this time, he pressed his lips against Cloud's and gave them a lick. Cloud responded by parting his mouth welcoming the foreign, warm tongue. They didn't touch nor did they went into a fit of sudden passion. Their arms remained in place: Cloud was clutching at his pant's thighs while Leon grasped his knees just a bit hard. The exchange was slow as both young men experimented with the feel and taste of each other. The pair of tongues swirled and twisted in a slow dance, rubbing softly against each other.

Leon's tongue boldly tasted the inside of Cloud's mouth. Cloud was a bit more uncertain, at first he just simply let Leon's tongue have its way, then slowly, Cloud savored the opposite mouth. They both tilted their heads to grant better access to each other.

The kiss culminated with the sound of wet lips parting when they both slowly pulled away from each other, opening their eyes as they did. Leon ran a thumb over Cloud's lower lip, for a brief few seconds one side of Leon's lips turned up at the corner before they fell back into a straight line.

"You're right…I am lying" Leon agreed to what Cloud had said before.

Cloud could only stare back with wide eyes and his lips still discretely parted, an expression that Leon absolutely adored  and made him want to kiss Cloud again. But he resisted. Though Cloud responded positively to the kiss, he did not want to seem forceful.

Both men's hearts were beating hard. Encouraged by Cloud's response, Leon popped up the question he had been wanting to ask for a long while.

"Cloud, would you go on a date with me?" precise and straight to the point, yet, asked in a low tone.

"This is a rather…s-strange way t-to-to ask someone on a date…don't you thi-think?" finally finding his voice, Cloud inquired trying to calm his erratic emotions. There was butterflies in his stomach and his muscles felt stiff from his nervousness. Cloud had kissed other people, but never really thought of being in a relationship with anyone, he hadn't been all that interested…Yet Leon kissing him…it had felt…good. No, it felt great.

"Not really. Not for me at least." Leon shrugged a shoulder nonchalantly with a dismissive smile trying to alleviate Cloud's apparent nerves. Cloud responded with a chuckle letting a smirk shape his face. Leon smiled at him and Cloud smiled back. A small awkward moment graced them, both men cleared their throats and made an attempt to talk at the very same time. Leon told Cloud to continue but the latter insisted Leon to continue what he was going to say.

"Hm. So, Strife…will you?"

"Huh? will I what?"

"Go out with me, doofus. What  else are talking about?" Leon smirked, lightly flicking Cloud's forehead

"Oh. Right…" Cloud blushed at his own momentary stupidity, but quickly composed himself. He looked at Leon for few moments, then leaned in to place a tender kiss the corner of his mouth, just like Leon had done to him moments ago. The kiss sent a pleasant shudder down Leon's spine and made the butterflies in Cloud's stomach flutter.

"How about Friday?" Cloud offered in his soft baritone, yet, unsure voice. The type of tone that would make Leon's heart beat just a little faster in endearment.

"Hmm…I'd love to…but I have music practice that day…." Leon gave a thought and then added "Saturday? Noon?"

"Around six? Or Seven?"

"I think seven is fine. I'll pick you up at your house"

"Saturday at seven it is then" Cloud gave him a gentle smile. Hyne, how Leon loved that smile, it had been one of the things that had made him fall for the designer.

"Right. Looking forward to it." the pianist leaned in to peck him again. A chaste, sweet kiss building up to was in store for them at the end of the week.

He offered Cloud a smile that, to anyone else would seem smug or cocky. But Cloud knew better, that was a sort of smile Leon would make whenever he was excited about something and the feeling it gave was nothing, if not gentle and perhaps a bit shy. Cloud's eyes travelled across Leon's face, to lock gazes again with the brunette man. The younger of the two sucked on his own lower lip when heat settled on his cheeks. Cloud really had to bite back his smile then. He slowly stood up, almost tripping on his own feet and walked to the door. One last look over the shoulder to see that Leon still had that smile on his face; Cloud's heart leapt again and he headed out the door.

The musician thought he was in a dream as he watched Cloud, bashfully but with a discrete grace on his steps, head to the door and look back at him one last time before heading out the door. Leon huffed in blissful amusement and he faintly bobbed his head as he turned it to look at the piano keys with a smile…

Suddenly his fluttering heart commanded his fingers to make that piano sing…and it sang whole heartedly.


End file.
